


Silent Fury

by strawberriesandtophats



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other, Prison, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats
Summary: The Crystal Gems get caught by Holly Blue Agate during "That Will Be All" and imprisoned in  Blue Diamond's ship. But the Rebellion had an effect on far more Gems than those who made it to Earth.





	

The prison cells in Blue Diamonds’ ship were larger than the one in Peridot’s hand ship. Perhaps they were made to hold larger, more intimidating Gems. The difference was that they were being guarded now instead of being left alone. Pearl edged closer to the force-field, eager to see what was going on when another Pearl appeared in front of her cell. She hadn’t seen another one, not in physical form, since the Rebellion ended.

Blue Pearl stared at the prisoners, her bangs swept aside so that she could get a good look. She whispered something to the buff Amethyst beside her, who nodded and made the diamond symbol before walking away.

“I remember what you said,” Blue Pearl said, addressing Pearl. “All those years ago.”

Pearl looked up, careful not to touch the force-field of her cell. Amethyst and Ruby leaned closer on both sides, craning their necks. It must have been strange to them to see Pearl talking to another Pearl, seeing the difference in their demeanor and carriage. 

“You said that we were our own gems,” Blue Pearl said, adjusting the tulle of her dress “that we belonged to ourselves. Not to the Diamonds or to the aristocracy.” 

Pearl nodded, standing up and watched as Blue Pearl swept her bangs from her eyes again. There was a wound there just over her left eye and bruises on her arm, as if someone much larger and more powerful than she was had swept her aside carelessly.

“It’s been a long time,” Pearl said. But her voice was louder than Blue Pearl’s, one that was used to command, used to freedom.  
A voice that demanded that she would be heard. “I never thought I would meet you again.”

Blue Pearl was looking at the screen in contemplation, as if making a decision. 

“It has,” Blue Pearl said, “I waited for you to come back, Pearl.”

How many thousands of years had she waited at Blue Diamond’s side for a chance?

Blue Pearl was tapping on the screen, quick and defiant. Thousands of years of repressed, silent fury gleamed in her eyes. The force-fields disappeared and Pearl stepped out, her spear in hand. Amethyst and Ruby soon followed.

“The Amethysts will arrive in a few seconds,” Blue Pearl said, her voice low and steady. “But I know this place well. I can find your friends-“

She looked up as Pearl and Amethyst fused into Opal effortlessly.

“I’ll take care of the guards, you and Ruby should go ahead and find Sapphire and Steven,” Opal said, summoning her bow.  
Blue Pearl nodded and ran after Ruby, who was already shouting for them.


End file.
